Ota-kun
by Airi Park
Summary: [ONESHOT SPESIAL LEBARAN :v] Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai pacar seorang gamer sekaligus otaku? Well, Minseok menjawab semuanya. EXO ChenMin GS. Slight! SuLay ChanBaek [sedikit terinspirasi dari novel Marmut Merah Jambu. dldr ya:')]


"KIM JONGDAEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seorang gadis SMA baru saja memarahi adik— ralat, pacarnya karena datang terlamat. Sebenarnya, orang yang bernama Kim Jongdae itu selalu datang terlambat jika ada janji dengan pacarnya itu

"_Gomen ne_ Min-_noona_, busnya terlambat TwT"

"Bohong. Kau pasti tidak tidur semalaman karena habis nonton _anime_ 'kan?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Min-_noona_ itu

Jongdae menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya —yang tidak gatal—.

"_ne_~ maafkan aku, Minseok-_noona_?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas

Sungguh, Minseok akan benar benar melempari pacarnya dengan garam batu jika berani-berani datang terlambat dan membawa alasan yang tidak tepat— juga.

Nyatanya, dia itu berhati baik —apanya—.

Dan, tidak ada orang greget yang berani melempari orang lain dengan garam batu selain Inaba Hiroshi.

"baiklah, jadi hari ini kita akan pergi ke—"

"WAAAAAAAA TOKYO GHOUL EPISODE KEDUA SUDAH TAYANG! SIAL, AKU LUPA MENONTONNYA TTATT" pekik Jongdae _over_

"...Kim Jongdae, kupikir aku akan benar-benar melemparimu dengan garam batu." gumam Minseok seraya menahan kesal karena dicuekin lagi.

Sudah kubilang, dia itu tidak baik.

.

.

**Title : Ota-kun**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : ChenMin as maincast, beberapa pair untuk selingan. Intinya semua member EXO lah wkwk**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship / Fluff (mungkin?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain~**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan agensi-agensi yang menaungi mereka. Dan Airi hanya meminjam mereka untuk meramaikan fic ini XD**

**Note : Jika ****_readersdeul_**** benci dengan GS, Airi persilahkan untuk tidak membacanya. :)**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

Tadinya, Minseok berencana mengajak pacarnya ke tempat spesial.

Dan, yang terjadi malah seperti ini.

" Jika kau berniat ke _gamecenter_ seperti ini lagi lebih baik tidak usah ajak pacarmu!" rutuknya sambil memandangi Jongdae dari kejauhan yang sedang asik bermain _pump_— dikelilingi anak-anak SMA sebelah pula.

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan gadis berpipi _chubby_ ini.

"mati aja kamu, Kim Jongdae :(" gumam Minseok kesal sambil memukul-mukul buku bawaannya

Dan, datanglah kedua orang yang sukses membuyarkan imajinasinya tentang memukul-mukul Jongdae—dia jahat ya.

"AH, XIUMIN-_JIE_! Lagi nge_date_ sama Chen ya~?" tanya seorang gadis sambil menunjukkan _dimple_ andalannya

"Apanya yang nge_date_, pacarnya dicuekin gini. Kamu sendiri emang lagi ngapain sama Suho?" Minseok bertanya balik

Gadis yang bernama Lay —dia ini sepupunya Minseok— menjawab sambil terkekeh,

"oh ini~ Lagi nganterin Zelo sama Gongchan buat beli keperluan sekolah. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya pada main di sini juga sih kk"

Minseok memutar bolamata dengan malasnya, _alesan mainstream nih_— pikirnya.

Suho mendekati mereka berdua,

"hai Min-_noona_! Mau _double date_?"

_Pertanyaan macam apa ini_— batin Minseok kesal

"hei! Apa ini terlihat seperti nge_date_, ya?" tanya Lay ikut kesal. Tapi terlihat pipinya sedang merona. —ciee cieee wkaka /slap/—

"Sudahlah! Ayo _double date_!" kata Suho lagi

"aku tadinya juga ingin begitu, hanya saja—" Minseok memandang kesal kearah Jongdae yang sibuk mencoba permainan lain

"—_dia_ dan _dia_ adalah penggemar berat _anime_. Kau ingin pacarmu diajak nonton _anime_ berjam-jam oleh pacarku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk Jongdae dan Lay

Di kehidupan Minseok, pacarnya _otaku_. Sepupunya juga _otaku_. Adiknya penggemar berat drama Korea pula. Hanya dia yang normal— ini bukan pengakuan saya.

"terimakasih tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ayo, kita pulang." tolak Suho —sambil menarik Lay keluar dari _gamecenter _itu—

"t-tunggu, Gongchan da— HEI JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENARIK LENGAN ORANG LAIN!"

Minseok menghela nafas berat,

"kapan ya~ Jongdae bisa sekeren Suho? Haaaah~" gumamnya sambil memandangi pacarnya yang sekarang asik _selfie_ bareng siswi-siswi SMAnya.

Saranku, lebih baik terus mengawasi dari kejauhan, Kim Minseok.

_Sebelum, ada orang tak dikenal menikungmu dari belakang._

.

.

"SUDAHLAH, BUNUH SAJA HAYATI DI RAWA-RAWA _GINGHAM CHECK_. HAYATI SUDAH TIDAK KUAT MAS :')" gumam Minseok kesal karena masih dicuekin pacarnya

Sekarang sudah dua jam Jongdae bermain di _gamecenter_. Saking keasikannya, dia tidak melihat jam dan mengganggap baru dua menit berlalu.

Oke, Kim Jongdae. Kau terlalu berlebihan karena banyak mendiamkan pacarmu.

"tau gini mending tadi ikut numpang ke mobilnya Suho. Eh, nanti jadi obat nyamuk gimana ya. Au ah gelap!" rutuknya lagi

Terlihat Jongdae sibuk bermain _pump_ bersama gadis lain,

"Kim Jongdae~ _why are u being so careless_?" lirih Minseok

Sebenarnya, tidak sekali duakali Jongdae bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan setiap acara ngedate mereka, Jongdae selalu punya alasan mengapa ia terlambat dan dimana tempat nge_date_ yang hanya menghibur baginya.

Minseok tahu,

Jongdae sangat tidak suka dikekang.

Maka ia tidak pernah mengekang pacarnya sendiri.

Faktanya, Jongdae yang seakan mengekang Minseok selama ia sibuk _fanboying_an.

Nge_date_ pun, sebenarnya bukan Minseok yang merencanakan.

Intinya,

_Jongdae yang membuat janji, Jongdae pula yang pertama melanggarnya._

Kruyuuuk~

_'ini apalagi. Baru juga makan dirumah =_= tau ah.'_ batin Minseok kesal sambil meninggalkan _gamecenter _—alasan klasik, mau ke _foodcourt_. —

Lain lagi dengan Jongdae yang belum menyadari kepergian _noona_nya itu.

Kim Jongdae,

_kau egois sekali._

.

.

"HAAAAA~ _MASHITA_!" seru Minseok kegirangan sambil menyantap _bento_nya

Berhubung dia memesan porsi _bento_ yang lebih sedikit, jadi Minseok hanya perlu 5 menit untuk menghabiskan semuanya —termasuk sayuran dan _shrimp roll_nya—.

Sesudah membereskan mejanya sendiri, ia beranjak untuk membeli _float_ dan terpaksa harus menahan kesal lagi karena—

"YO! MIN-_NOONA_ AYO IKUT MAKAN BERSAMA KAMI!" seru seorang siswa dari salah satu meja. Dilihat dari _nametag_nya, Park Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku sudah makan, Chanyeol-_ah_." tolak Minseok halus

"sudahlah _unnie_, ayo makan. Chanyeol yang traktir kok!" sahut siswi yang bernama Byun Baekhyun —iya dia pacarnya Chanyeol.

_'sial. Aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka!'_ batin Minseok _horror_

Namun apadaya, sepertinya dewi _fortuna_ sedang berpihak pada pasangan tersebut.

.

.

"Baekkie~ ayo makan."

"tidak mau. Aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk makan _cake_."

"Ayolah~"

"sekali kubilang tidak, tetap tidak."

Chanyeol berfikir,

"ah, mungkin kupakai cara itu saja."

"a-apa yang kau la— HMPPFH! UHUK!"

dan,

Baekhyun tersedak hanya karena _cake._

Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan, Minseok memutar bolamata malas.

_'tuhkan, jadi obat nyamuk lagi.'_ batinnya kesal

"sudahlah Baek, lebih baik makan saja." nasehat Minseok

"tidak mau! Aku sedang diet _unnie_~"

"kau diet atau tidak pun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baek~" goda Chanyeol, terlihat pipi pacarnya memerah —itu tandanya Chanyeol memang lagi beruntung—.

_'sudah kuduga _ending_nya seperti ini. Hasst! Aku pulang sajalah_.' batin Minseok kesal

Saat Minseok bangkit dari kursinya, Baekhyun menahannya.

"_unnie_ marah, ya?"

Baru saja Minseok ingin menjawab "BODOH! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI POSISI KU SEPERTI APA YA?! KALAU PACARAN SEBAIKNYA JANGAN DIDEPANKU!" namun ia urungkan.

"aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Hiks" jawabnya sedikit terisak

Dan ini sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kalap.

.

.

"yo! Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan sih?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada pacarnya

"sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan menyuapiku. Kau tidak mengerti resikonya ya?"

Sekarang,sudah sejam berlalu Minseok berdiam diri di _foodcourt_. Padahal, waktu dia makan hanya memerlukan 5 menit.

"sudahlah _noona_, lebih baik cari saja pengganti Chen." nasehat Chanyeol —sedikit mengompori—

"hei, jangan jadi PHO, bodoh." Baekhyun menjitak kepala pacarnya

Sebenarnya, Minseok memang tidak menangis akibat ulah Chanyeol.

_Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan Jongdae hari ini._

Jika dia tidak memikirkan batin Jongdae, pasti Minseok sudah memarahinya di tempat umum, memukulnya, atau apalah itu.

Masalahnya, _Minseok sudah terlanjur percaya pada Jongdae._

Dia memikirkan—

—bagaimana sikap Jongdae terhadapnya dulu.

Minseok masih mengingat dengan baik saat Jongdae ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

Jongdae sendiri sering bertanya apa Minseok mengingat _first date _mereka, dan Minseok menjawab, "maaf, sebagian besarnya aku lupa."

Pada kenyataan, _Minseok ingat semua detailnya._

Dari mulai kejadian terpeleset di bioskop, tumpahan _cappucino_ saat mereka ada di _coffeeshop_, semua _cake_ yang tertinggal di _lift_, atau detail-detail kecil yang bahkan Jongdae sendiri tidak ingat.

Minseok ingat, saat itu Jongdae masih bersikap canggung. Terlihat bagaimana caranya yang gagal membawa suasanya nyaman saat _first date_. Yang diharapkan adalah _first date_ seperti di drama Korea, malah kacau.

_Minseok ingat, bagaimana sikap Jongdae yang clumsy seperti itu, membuatnya dengan mudah mengatakan, "i'll say yes."_

Mengingatnya sekali lagi, membuat Minseok terisak kedua kalinya.

"Chanyeol! Ini semua ulahmu!"

"Aku salah apasih Baek :("

"ayo telfon si Kim Jongdae itu!"

Minseok bangkit dari kursi dan berkata,

"sudahlah, dia sedang asik bermain _game_. Telfonnya sudah di-_silent_ biar tidak mengganggu. Aku duluan ya." Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun terdiam, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"aku heran, apa yang membuat Chen sebegitu fanatiknya terhadap _game_.." gumam Baekhyun

"daridulu dia memang seorang _otaku_ sekaligus _gamers_. Bahkan sebelum berpacaran dengan Min-_noona_." timpal Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." sahut Minseok sambil melepas sepatunya

"_unnie_!" seru adiknya riang

"Ah! Sohee, kau sudah makan siang?"

Sohee menggelengkan kepala,

"yasudah. Kau bereskan halaman, aku yang masak. Oke?" tawar Minseok pada adiknya

"Oke!"

Fakta menyedihkan lain dari kehidupan Minseok adalah, saudara kandungnya hanya Sohee seorang. Belum ditambah orang tua mereka yang menghilang sejak mereka masih kecil.

Bagi Minseok, kehidupan seolah tak henti-hentinya memberikan beban berat untuknya. _Kedatangan Jongdae, yang ia harapkan menjadi pengurang beban itu, akhirnya malah terasa sama saja._

_Selai kacang yang sudah terasa hambar, baginya makin terasa hambar setelah bertahun-tahun._

.

.

"_unnie_! Aku pergi dulu!"

"malam-malam begini? Kau mau pergi dengan siapa memangnya?" tanya Minseok khawatir

"Dengan Junho! Sudah ya, kalau ada apa-apa SMS saja!"

BLAM! Pintu pun akhirnya ditutup.

Minseok menghela nafas berat,

"kenapa hari ini banyak orang pacaran ya?!"

Lah, kaya sendirinya aja engga.

Memutuskan untuk menggalau semalaman, ia beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"AH~ SEPERTINYA HANYA KAULAH YANG MENGERTI DIRIKU, OH KASUR TERCINTAAA~" senandungnya sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur

KRING! _Handphone_nya berbunyi.

_Dae-ie calling._

"Tumben dia menelfon." gumam Minseok sekilas lalu menekan tombol _accept_

_"NOONA! KAU ADA DIMANA?!"_ terdengar suara-suara kerumunan dari seberang sana

"kau sendiri masih di mall, kan?" tanya Minseok dengan nada malas

_"aku baru selesai dari gamecenter, hehe~"_ jawab Jongdae seadanya

"Kalau begitu, jangan mencariku lagi."

_"eh? _Noona _marah ya? EH JANGAN DIPUTUSKAN DULU SAMBUNGAN—" _dan, Minseok menekan tombol _end_ seakan _well-it's-escalated-quickly_. —Airi ketauan wancakers nih-_- —

"Dae, apa kau mengerti perasaanku?" lirihnya

Dan malam itu sukses Minseok gunakan untuk menggalau.

.

.

.

.

.

"_unnie, handphone_mu berbunyi, tuh."

Minseok yang baru bangun tidur pun mengernyit heran,

"siapa yang rajin menelfon orang sepagi ini, ya?"

"dari pacarmu. Sudah ya, aku mau nonton TV dulu!" kata Sohee sambil memberikan _handphone_ kakaknya

_'Jongdae? Kau tidak pernah menelfonku, apalagi sepagi ini.'_

Klik.

"_Annyeong_?" sapa Minseok

_"_noona_, bisa kau datang ke mall yang kemarin kita datangi? Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."_

Mendengarnya, Minseok langsung bangkit dari kasurnya.

"jam berapa?"

_"sekitar jam 12an. Bisa kan?"_ tanya Jongdae sedikit ragu

"_wakatta wa_!" dan tidak sadar Minseok memakai bahasa Jepang —yang ia pelajari dari _anime-anime_ tontonan Jongdae—

Setelah menekan tombol _end_, Minseok lalu meloncat-loncat kegirangan,

"KYAAAA~ APA INI ARTINYA DIA YANG NGAJAKIN NGE_DATE_? AAAAA~"

"_UNNIE_ JANGAN KERAS-KERAS! QAQ"

"kan lagi seneng ceritanya :("

Dan, Minseok sukses meningkatkan persentase _mood_nya menjadi _overload_.

...Kim Jongdae,

_kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 10.30, Minseok sudah menunggu di halte dekat rumahnya. Dengan kemeja dan rok selutut, plus tas ransel berwarna putih, ia berencana mengejutkan Jongdae dengan penampilannya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ditambah _mood_nya yang —sebenarnya bagian ini tidak usah dibahas lagi, kita sudah tau dia mendadak _hyperactive_—, intinya Minseok lagi seneng-senengnya hari ini.

AH! Jangan lupa sebuah lagu yang mengalun dari _earphone_nya.

_(BGM 2NE1 – Be Mine)_

**_Meskipun kau selalu dingin_**

**_Meskipun kau sedikit bicara, Aku tahu_**

**_Jangan berusaha keras menyembunyikan hatimu_**

**_Sekarang, kau sudah menyembunyikannya terlalu lama_**

**_Tunjukan padaku ketulusanmu, jika aku hanya untukmu_**

Sesekali jemari-jemarinya ikut mengetuk-ngetuk layar _handphone_, mengikuti _beat_ dalam lagu.

**_Semua yang ingin ku lakukan hanya bersamamu_**

**_Meskipun waktu berlalu jangan menghilang_**

**_Mempertahankan saat ini_**

**_Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu_**

Dan _part favorite_nya pun muncul.

**_Jadi diamlah dan jadilah milikku_**

**_Jangan menunggu lebih lama lagi_**

**_Muncul secara diam-diam, Itu cinta yang berjalan_**

**_Aku takut itu menghilang_**

**_Jadi diamlah dan jadilah milikku_**

**_Disini, didepanku_**

**_Jangan ragu raih tanganku sekarang_**

**_Kita akan berhasil melewatinya kau satu-satunya yang ku miliki_**

Mendengar bait terakhir, perlahan Minseok mematikan lagu yang ia putar.

Membuat suasana terasa hening kembali.

_'kita akan berhasil melewatinya..? Kuharap jawabannya iya.'_ batinnya seraya menaiki bus yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_? Dae-_ie_~?"

"_annyeong noona_! Aku ada dilantai 4 ya!"

"ah begitu? Aku segera kesana."

Baru saja menekan tombol _end_, tiba-tiba ia menemukan pemandangan yang familiar didekatnya.

_Jongdae,_

_sedang bermain laptop di area WiFi,_

_bersama teman sekelasnya._

_Well_, mungkin Minseok tidak akan memarahi Jongdae seperti biasanya.

Tapi, yang kali ini...

_Minseok melihat Jongdae sedang berduaan dengan gadis lain._

"Dae-_ie_, lihatlah. Aku tidak bisa mendownload _anime_ yang ini T_T"

"Yang itu? Ah. Lebih baik kau _copy_ dari laptopku saja!"

"serius? _Arigatou_!" Dan yang Minseok lihat sekali lagi, _gadis itu memeluk Jongdae erat_

"_douita ne_, Soohee-_ya_~" jawab Jongdae —ingat, bukan Sohee. Tapi Soohee. Ada bedanya kan.—

Yang Minseok dengar, gadis itu terus memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan Dae-_ie_.

Setahunya, _hanya ia sendiri yang boleh memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan itu._

Karena tidak kuat dengan semua pertanyaan yang muncul tiba-tiba di pikirannya, Minseok mendekati mereka berdua.

"Dae-_ie_, Dae-_ie_~ Suaramu memekakan telingaku, bodoh."

Terlihat gadis itu terkejut, begitupun Jongdae.

"Jongdae-_sshi_, bukankah kau seharusnya ada di lantai 4? Ini lantai 3 kau tahu~"

..em, sebenarnya siapa yang mengeluarkan aura-aura mistis ini?

"ah~ dan sebenarnya siapa itu Soohee-_ya_~?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya,

"_annyeong, _Jung Soohee_ imnida. Bangapta_~" katanya riang sambil mengulurkan tangan, namun langsung ditepis oleh Minseok.

Minseok yang masih menatap Jongdae tajam berkata,

"_kau pikir.. aku tidak lelah atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku_?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik, namun ada sedikit kesedihan disana

"_noona_, dia itu han—"

"cukup. Aku mau pulang saja."

—betewe kok ini makin mirip sinetron indo ye =_= auah gelap. —

Jongdae menahannya,

"jangan pergi." bisiknya

"cukup, aku lelah. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, kau mengerti?"

"ada yang harus kita bicarakan, _noo_—"

"_I SAID ENOUGH_!" bentak Minseok

Jongdae terkejut lagi.

".._noona_?"

"hh— Kaupikir, _berpacaran dengan seorang _otaku_ sekaligus _gamers_ itu enak? Jawabannya, salah_."

"Pertama, kau mengabaikanku di _gamecenter_. Kedua, kau tidak pernah mengabariku duluan. Ketiga, kau selalu mendahulukan _anime anime_ favoritmu daripadaku. Maumu apasih?" tanya Minseok sarkastik

"udahlah ya, kamu emang gak ngerti keadaannya." tambah Minseok sambil menghapus airmatanya —oke ini keterlaluan. —

"_noona_.."

"_bye_, aku pulang duluan."

Dan yang Jongdae dengar dari kejauhan, terdengar suara isakan kecil dari _noona_nya itu.

"Min-_noona, mianhae_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"sudahlah _jie_. Jangan menangis terus, lagipula kau juga harus makan siang."

Sepulangnya dari _mall_, Minseok terus menangis dan berusaha mengurung diri. Sohee yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa akhirnya menelfon sepupunya, Lay untuk datang.

"TIDAK MAU ESMERALDA! TTATT" raung Minseok

Lay berpandangan pada Sohee,

"..segalau itukah kakakmu?"

"_yes she is_." jawab Sohee mantap sambil mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_nya

"nah, sudah selesai!" katanya lagi

"apa?" tanya Lay penasaran

"aku menyuruh pacarmu datang kesini."

"e-eh? HAAAAAAAH?"

.

.

"..segalau itukah Min-_noona_?"

"ini pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan pacarmu tadi _oppa_." jawab Sohee kalem sambil menunjuk Lay yang sedari tadi tertunduk —antara kesal bercampur malu, katanya. —

"ah, jadi kenapa aku datang kesini?" Suho mendekati Lay dan bertanya

"alasan yang sama kenapa _dia_ menyuruhku kesini." jawab Lay sambil menunjuk Sohee yang sibuk SMSan

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA~ AKU HANYA TERPELESET DI KAMAR MANDI, ITU SAJA TwT" Minseok meraung-raung lagi

"hah! bagaimana cara kita menghentikannya?" tanya Lay frustasi

"mana kutahu. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dengan Junho dulu. _Bye_!" seru Sohee

Hening sepergi adiknya Minseok.

"...kenapa Xiumin-_jie_ punya adik seaneh dia, ya?" gumam Lay

"pertanyaan yang sama saat kau mulai sefanatik Chen terhadap _game_."

Dan perkataan Suho sukses mendapatkan pukulan beruntun dari pacarnya itu.

.

.

"_IT'S OKE WAE, AKURAPOPO_~ :'D"

Minseok yang tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas —dia kaya orang kesurupan serius. — membuat Lay makin jengah.

"_oppa_, kau tangani _jiejie_ku. Aku harus pergi."

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho khawatir

"ke tempat Jongdae, tentu saj—"

"APA KAU BERNIAT SELINGKUH?!"

"yang benar saja=_= aku yakin keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari Xiumin-_jie_." jawab Lay enteng

"OH JADI KAMU LEBIH KHAWATIR SAMA JONGDAE GITU?!"

"apasih, lebay amat=_= udah ya aku pergi, _jalja_~"

"HEII! QAQ"

.

.

Sesuai dugaanmu Lay, keadaan Jongdae sama parahnya dari Minseok.

Dan kalian harus tahu reaksi pertamanya saat memasuki apartemen Jongdae.

"ini... SEPERTI KAPAL PECAH! QAQ"

Dengan sigap Lay membersihkan apartemen Jongdae, tapi yang punya rumah saja menyuruhnya berhenti.

"TIDAK AKAN! NANTI KAU SAKIT BAGAIMANA?!"

_'sial. Jika ada Suho-_hyung_ disini, maka besok aku akan menjadi santapan anak-anak anjing milik Kai! Bagaimana pun aku harus menghentikannya!'_ batin Jongdae sambil bergidik ngeri

"sudahlah _noona_, jangan membereskannya—"

Lay balik menatap Jongdae,

"apartemenmu, _biasanya tidak pernah seberantakan ini_, 'kan?"

Jongdae menggangguk lemah.

"coba ceritakan masalahmu, Dae."

.

.

"keadaanmu terlalu parah, _noona_. Kau punya banyak masalah."

Disisi lain, Suho sudah melakukan sedikit _pendekatan_ terhadap Minseok.

"aku punya terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kutimbun terus menerus, Suho-_ya_."

"coba tanyakan padaku. Siapa tahu saja, aku punya jawabannya."

Minseok tampak berfikir.

.

.

_"apa salah jika aku terlalu berharap pada seseorang?"_

_"apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku menghancurkan harapan seseorang?"_

_Dua pertanyaan berbeda,_

_dilontarkan oleh orang-orang yang berbeda pula,_

_but— they speak about the same topic: __**about hope**__._

.

.

Lay berfikir,

"hm~ masalahnya adalah, seberapa besar harapan orang itu padamu?"

"seberapa besar dia mencintaiku." jawab Jongdae dengan nada lemah

_"ah! _I see_~ Sudah jelas kau mengecewakannya."_

Raut wajah Jongdae yang sudah kusut, bertambah kusut mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Tapi! Ada sedikit pengecualian disini."

Jongdae menjadi penasaran,

"pengecualian seperti apa?"

"_tidak peduli kau sudah berapa kali mengecewakannya, orang yang sudah benar-benar percaya padamu akan terus memegang kepercayaannya_."

Jongdae tertegun,

"wah, kau sepertinya tahu menahu soal ini ya, _noona_!"

Lay menopang dagunya,

"karena dulu aku pernah mengalaminya, bodoh."

"pernah mengalaminya...?"

"_well_, Suho-_oppa_ dulunya pernah berbuat kesalahan kecil sepertimu."

.

.

"kau..? Pernah mengecewakan Lay?" tanya Minseok penasaran

"lebih dari itu." jawab Suho singkat

"hm, sudah saatnya kau yang bercerita."

"itu sudah lama, sekitar dari tahun pertama SMA kami berpacaran. Mengingat-ingat jaman itu, sifatku terlalu _introvert_. Ini lebih parah dari Jongdae, bukan?"

"mungkin? Setahuku Jongdae itu tidak _introvert_."

"benar. Garis besar sifat Jongdae adalah 'cermin' dari sifat Lay. Ceria, _hyperactive_, dan yang lain-lainnya bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Saking terlalu peduli, setiap hari Lay membawakanku bekal, walau ujung-ujungnya tidak pernah kumakan sih hehe"

"setelah kupikir, kau sama parahnya dengan Jongdae." kata Minseok sambil ber_facepalm_ ria

"karena dia terlalu sering membawakanku makan siang, lama-lama aku pun jengah dan tidak sengaja membentaknya di koridor."

Minseok terkejut,

"eh? Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"kubilang waktu itu padanya, jangan membawakanku bekal karena itu hal yang sia-sia dan kau mengganggu aktivitasku membaca buku." lanjut Suho

"Kau. Luar. Biasa"

"Keesokan harinya, Lay seperti punya 'kepribadian ganda'. Saat dikelas, ia belajar terlalu serius sampai disuruh pergi ke UKS oleh ketua kelas. Karena aku menganggap dia sedikit aneh, aku berinisiatif mengantarkannya. Dan, diluar dugaanku, dia berkata ini hal yang sia sia lalu pergi ke _rooftop_ untuk menyendiri."

Mengingat Lay yang pernah bersikap seperti itu,

_Minseok merasa ia melihat dirinya sendiri saat membentak Jongdae di tempat umum._

"beberapa hari setelahnya, dia tidak masuk sekolah seminggu tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Karena aku panik, aku menelfonnya berkali-kali dan tidak diangkat. SMSku juga tidak ia balas. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku berkeliling di Seoul."

"apa disini bagian terpentingnya?"

"yap. Dan saat aku melewat kantor imigrasi.."

Suho memandang lawan bicaranya,

"ternyata, dia sedang mengurus paspor perpindahan."

.

.

"HAAAAA?! KAU WAKTU ITU PINDAH KE KANADA?! LALU, BAGAIMANA HUBUNGAN KALIAN SET—"

"kalem, Dae. Aku tidak pindah sekolah, kok." sahut Lay enteng

"lalu? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Kanada selama sebulan?"

"ada sedikit pekerjaan yang Kris-_ge_ harus lakukan disana, dan sedikit liburan. Kkk"

Jongdae _sweatdrop_,

"Dan _noona_ tidak memberitahu pihak sekolah?"

"tentu saja memberitahu lah!" Lay menjitak kepala Jongdae

"maksudku, dengan sedikit perubahan. Hehehe" lanjutnya lagi

"saat di Kanada, dia selalu mengirimiku SMS. Sampai _inbox_ku penuh malahan. Tidak ada satupun yang kubalas."

"eh? Kenapa?"

"biaya SMS di sana mahal, Dae. Lagipula, aku terus membantu Kris-_ge_ bekerja jadi tidak sempat membalasnya."

"kau kejam, _noona_." kata Jongdae sambil _facepalm_

"setelah dua minggu di Kanada, Luhan memberi kabar kalau Suho-_oppa_ dirawat di rumah sakit. Dengan izin dari Kris-_ge_, aku mengambil tiket pulang ke Seoul. Dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat."

"bagaimana keadaannya, _noona_?" tanya Jongdae penasaran

"diluar dugaanku. Ia terlalu parah."

Lalu, Jongdae terbayang dengan keadaan Minseok sekarang.

_'Min-_noona_ pasti sedang _drop_ sekarang...'_ batinnya sedih

"saat ia sadar, ia bertanya..."

**_Flashback._**

_"kau... bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli padaku?" tanya si pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit_

_Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, suasana rumah sakit yang ribut diluar pintu, tidak menghalangi gadis itu untuk tetap tersenyum sambil berucap,_

_"aku peduli padamu, lebih dari kau memedulikan dirimu sendiri."_

_Sang gadis akhirnya mendudukan dirinya sendiri di kursi samping ranjang._

_Pemuda itu, mengernyit heran, lalu bertanya,_

_"untuk kejadian saat aku membentakmu di koridor, kau seharusnya tidak lagi memercayaiku, bukan..?"_

_Gadis itu menggenggam lengan si pemuda dengan erat, tersenyum tenang lalu berkata,_

_"Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya untuk setiap tindakanmu padaku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan terluka."_

_Senyuman itu..._

_Senyuman yang membuat si pemuda kembali menemukan tujuan hidupnya._

_Seiring dengan genggaman tangan mereka yang mengerat._

**_Flashback end._**

"_NOONA_! KAU KEREN SEKALI!" pekik Jongdae sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Lay

"tidak sebanding dengan keadaannya waktu itu, kkk." kekeh Lay sambil menengok jam tangannya

"AH! Sudah waktunya untuk pulang~"

Jongdae menghela nafas berat,

_ia belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Minseok._

Lay menepuk pundak lawan bicaranya,

"Dae, _separah apapun kau mengecewakan Xiumin-_jie_, dia selalu percaya padamu. Apapun yang kau lakukan_."

"lalu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan..? _Noona_, yang kali ini sedikit ber—"

"_kembalikan kepercayaannya yang sedikit luntur itu, kau pasti bisa Dae_!"

Jongdae tersenyum,

_ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

_Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari sakunya, ia berkata pada _noona_nya,_

_"Lay-_noona_, bisa kau bantu aku sekali ini saja..?"_

_"tentu saja, Dae."_

.

.

"apa benar waktu itu Lay mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu..? Dia keren juga." gumam Minseok

"dan karena itu juga, aku sudah menyampaikan tujuan hidupku padanya." kata Suho sambil melempar-lempar sebuah kotak beludru —hampir sama dengan milik Jongdae. —

"Jangan. Bilang. Kau. Sudah. Melamarnya. Kim Suho!"

"sayangnya, aku sudah melamarnya seminggu yang lalu."

"JANGAN BILANG AKU SUDAH DIBALAP OLEH KALIAN BERDUA! QAQ" teriak Minseok

"tidak juga, kau pasti akan cepat menyusul kami, _noona_."

"..ha?"

Suho menatap Minseok _intens_,

_"_noona_ bilang, Jongdae sering berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis sesama _otaku_. Kenapa yang kali ini, _noona_ tidak mau memakluminya?"_

"ya karena, bagiku itu ber—"

Minseok berfikir lagi,

_'Suho benar, ini tidak ada bedanya.'_

"_aku benar kan? Kalau begitu, kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa _noona_ lebih memilih untuk pulang lalu menangis daripada mendengar penjelasannya_?" tanya Suho _to the point_

Mengingat kebodohannya,

Minseok lebih ingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke pintu.

"_well_, ini sedikit aneh karena aku meminta nasihat dari orang yang lebih muda setahun dariku. _Jadi Suho, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..?"_

"_bertemulah dengannya. Jongdae pasti khawatir dengan keadaanmu, mungkin juga sebaliknya. Dengan begitu, Jongdae bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _noona_!"_

_Minseok tersenyum._

_Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang._

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perencanaan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Chanbaek, Minseok dan Jongdae disuruh datang ke Sungai Han —ini juga sudah direncanakan oleh Sulay. —

Padahal ini baru saja awal musim panas, dan malam itu Jongdae sudah menggigil kedinginan.

_'kuatkan dirimu Jjong! Ini baru beberapa menit kau menunggu!'_ batinnya

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Jongdae menoleh, dan mendapati Minseok memakai pakaian yang sama saat ia ke _mall_ kemarin.

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Minseok hangat, seperti biasa

_Perlahan namun pasti,_ _hatinya ikut menghangat_.

Menyadari Minseok tidak memakai jaket, Jongdae memakaikan jaketnya sendiri ke pacarnya.

"tidak usah, Dae. Kau lebih kedinginan daripadaku. Lagipula, kemeja ini hangat, kok."

Jongdae tersenyum mendapati keadaan _noona_nya lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri.

"AH! _Noona_ mau _cappucino_?"

Dan..

Dibalik semak-semak, sepertinya aku menemukan beberapa orang yang suka mengintip.

"Baek! Lihatlah, mereka akan pergi ke _coffee shop_!

"Tenanglah Yeol, kujamin mereka akan tetap disana."

"kalian berdua, bisa diam sebentar?"

"Suho-_oppa_ juga tidak di— _KUSOO_! MEREKA MENENGOK KE ARAH KITA!"

.

.

Segelas _cappucino_ yang dibawa pulang, Jongdae dan Minseok menatap langit dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"kau tahu..." Minseok memulai percakapan

"apa?"

"tentang _cappucino_ yang kita beli, aku ingat saat tiga tahun lalu, di _firstdate_ kita kemejamu ketumpahan kopi! Hahaha."

Jongdae terkejut,

"_noona_ bilang, _noona_ tidak mengingatnya.."

"kau sendiri? Memangnya kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Tanpa sadar,

_"Tentu saja. Aku ingat semuanya. Memang itu tidak penting, ya?" gumam keduanya bersamaan._

Menyadari itu, Minseok menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Jongdae menatap lawan bicaranya penuh arti.

"_noona_ mengingatnya ya?"

"tentu saja! Dan kau sendiri, seharusnya kau lupa dengan hal-hal detail seperti itu bukan..?"

Jongdae menatap sungai dibawah jembatan,

"seharusnya seperti itu."

Baru saja Minseok hampir kehilangan _mood_nya, Jongdae berkata lagi,

_"tetapi, hal-hal yang terjadi pada _firstdate_, itu semanis berada didekatmu _noona_. Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah melupakan momen saat kita berdua."_

_'Dae.. Sejak kapan kau suka mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini? Uh.'_ batin Minseok sambil menangkupkan kedua pipinya yang ikut memanas.

Sepertinya—

—_keempat orang yang sedari tadi mengintip, berpencar mengambil posisi masing-masing_.

.

.

"_Noona_, sepertinya ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu.." ucap Jongdae

"a-apa?"

"Untuk belakangan ini, _aku meminta maaf atas sikapku padamu_."

"ha?"

"tidak terhitung banyaknya, aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Dan pada akhirnya, aku mengabaikanmu. Dan aku juga tidak pernah mengabarimu dulua—"

"ssh. Ini semua salahku juga, terlalu egois padamu." Minseok mengisyaratkan pacarnya diam

"t-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ini hanya masalah waktu, dan semua kembali seperti biasa." ucap Minseok kembali

Hening sesaat.

Jongdae melihat dari kejauhan, Lay sedang membuat beberapa isyarat padanya, yang berarti—

_'sudah saatnya!'_ batin Jongdae gembira

Jongdae mengambil kotak beludru yang sedari tadi sudah disiapkannya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Minseok.

"Dae-_ie_, ada ap—"

"ini mungkin terlambat, namun ada banyak yang harus kuberitahu sekarang, _noona_." potong Jongdae cepat

"_selama ini, aku sudah menjadi pacar yang buruk untukmu. Membuatmu menangis, menunggu lama, salah paham, dan akhirnya terluka. Namun—"_

Jongdae membuka kotaknya, dan terlihat sebuah cincin yang selama ini tidak Minseok duga.

"_jadi.. bolehkah aku mendapat kesempatan kedua? Maksudku.. sebagai pendamping hidupmu, tentu saja._"

Minseok terisak.

Sementara itu,

"_hyung_, nyalakan lampu-lampunya!" perintah Chanyeol dari kejauhan pada Suho

Saat Suho menekan tombol _on_ pada _remote control_nya, maka munculah hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh semua orang.

_Sungai Han,_

_sudah mereka buat terang bercahaya seperti di galaksi._

_Sebelumnya, ada yang memasang beribu-ribu lampu LED di sepanjang sungai._

Dan jangan tanya, siapa yang berinisiatif membayar semua ini.

Pengunjung lain mulai terkagum-kagum tentang kejutan yang dibuat Baekhyun dkk, begitupun Minseok dan Jongdae.

"entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti pemeran utama di _anime-anime_, Dae.." gumam Minseok sambil tersenyum bahagia

"kau selalu menjadi pemeran utama di ceritaku, _noona_." sahut Jongdae

"YA! _UNNIE_, TERIMA LAMARANNYA!" teriak Baekhyun melalui _speaker_ yang dibawa Chanyeol

"Baek, kau membuatku malu saja." kata Minseok sembari _facepalm_, wajar saja. Semua pengunjung akhirnya juga menoleh kearah mereka dan ikut-ikutan menyoraki.

"_so.. will u marry me_?" tanya Jongdae sekali lagi

"kau bodoh. Sembarangan, dan _over_ optimis. Tapi, entah kenapa—"

"—aku ingin mengatakan, _i will_." jawab Minseok sambil memakaikan cincinnya di jari manis, diikuti sorak-sorai dari para pengunjung lain.

Jongdae tersenyum, memeluk pacarnya— ralat, calon istrinya erat,

"_gomawoyo, noona_.."

Minseok membalasnya,

_"terimakasih juga sudah memercayaiku, Dae._"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya ada yang tertinggal.

"_ya_, anak-anak. Jadi kapan kalian menikah~?" goda Lay pada Chanbaek

"tidak mau. Aku terlalu muda!" jawab Chanyeol seadanya

"memang _unnie_ sendiri mau menikah?" Baekhyun bertanya balik dengan kesalnya

Suho memegang lengan tunangannya erat,

"aku sudah melamarnya seminggu yang lalu. Kau mau apa?"

Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membatu di tempat.

"Channie~"

"a-apa?"

_'firasatku mendadak tidak enak, nih._' batin Suho dan Lay bersamaan

"AYO LAMAR AKU DISINI, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"BAEK, AKU TIDAK PUNYA CINCINNYA!"

"KALAU BEGITU PAKAI APAPUN!"

"MEMANGNYA BOLEH MENGHALALKAN SEGALA CARA?!"

"_childish_." gumam Lay

"memang kau sendiri ti— YAAMPUN BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU, KAU!"

**— End. **—

* * *

Hai readers-deul~

Airi bawa FF Oneshot ChenMin spesial lebaran, nih xD

Gausah banyak basa-basi,

_minta review sama favnya dong qaqa :3_

AH! Satu lagi,

_minal aidzin wal faidzin._

(P.S : Dengan senang hati saya juga menerima segala bentuk THR, bukan tugas hari raya ya.)


End file.
